


Mars

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Wandering Celestials [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry summons help from the other side.
Series: 13 Wandering Celestials [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this and honestly, this may expand into a bigger story later on. For now a cute one shot.

Harry was never one to believe in demons yet here he was reading a book about summoning one. He had discovered it in the back of the room of requirements while researching for the first task. He thumbed through the book carefully looking over the rituals and the types of demons there were. They seemed to be power based so he would not be able to summon one that he could not control or if he did then it was his death. Death by demon or death by dragon, he still wasn’t sure which was the better offer. At Least if it was the demon it would be in private and not as a huge spectacle. What would he even do with a demon, no he knew what he would do. He would have it teach him. He was completely unprepared for the tournament and with everyone ignoring him he didn’t stand a chance. Nobody was helping him. If he summoned this demon, it would have to help him right?

It didn't even look like it required much. Blood, candles, a dagger, an offering of a corpse… were the hell was he going to get a corpse. Well actually, it didn't say human. The chamber. He grinned and stuffed the book into his bag and began to make his way through the halls, stopping to plush some of the candles that floated about giving light. Making a stop at Gryffindor tower long enough to grab his knife from his potions kit. He looked for anything else he might be able to use. It said he needed a binding medium. Something to use to bind the demon to him. It had mentioned chains or jewelry but he had nothing like that. Tapping at his knee he looked at his trunk trying to figure something out. Maybe he could transfigure something. He didn’t want to harm the demon with chains or manacles. He wouldn’t like it so he doubted the demon would like that. He moved a few items around and stopped looking at the soft red hair ribbons sitting at the bottom of his trunk. They had been Ginny’s but she had given them to his for saving her in the chamber. He had thought it weird but it had been some pureblood tradition he didn’t know. They would just have to work. Grabbing them up he shut his trunk and headed for the bathroom that hid the secret of the chamber. Hissed words and he was falling into the darkness below. 

It didn’t take him long to find the corpse of the basilisk, drawing the giant circle around it had been harder. He still marveled that the basilisk had not deteriorated at all. Candles placed and everything settled in their proper places one ribbon around his wrist and the other in the main summoning circle. Now that he had it all set up he was nervous. What if he got this wrong? He gripped the knife tighter and took a deep even breath before slicing both his palms open and pressing them onto the summoning circle, “Child of the flame. Child of the darkness. Child of the heat and cold. I summon thee to do my bidding. I am a child of magic, a child of blood of two. I offer you this basilisk in its entirety as a gift for your presence and aid. I summon thee to my aid and steed.”

His hands burned and he whimpered as his head went light from the blood being pulled from the wounds. It was draining him. Spots came to his eyes and he blinked trying to clear them. The next pull was to his magic, dragged from his core in a blinding pain. He heard the sparking of the candles as they burned brighter and filled the hall of the chamber with light and heat. The ribbon around his wrist tightened and seemed to secure itself tighter on his wrist. Then his vision swirled black and his body slid to the floor. 

Calm purple eyes blinked as he looked up from were he was now standing. Were the hell was he? He looked around at his surroundings and grimaced, a summoning circle. He knew it had always been a possibility but seriously? He grumbled and looked to the basilisk corpse and blinked, holy shit. He ran a hand along it, he knew it was what was used to call him here, it wasnt till his hand touched the cold scales that he saw the strip of red on his wrist. The fuck was that? He pulled it closer and looked it over, a ribbon. His binding item was a blood ribbon who the fuck summons a demon using a fucking ribbon? He shook his head and began looking for his new master. He hoped it was someone weak so he could just off him and get back to class. His professor was going to kill him for getting summoned out of the blue. 

Purple orbs looked about and slowly looked down and blinked. A kid? A child should not have the strength to summon a demon, even one as young as him. He stepped over slowly and rolled the kid over and saw the ribbon around his wrist, the cuts on his palms. Well damn. Now he couldn’t just kill him and leave. He wasn’t heartless enough to kill a kid. “Hey kid, wake up.” he nudged the form and his brows furrowed together, he felt like skin and bones. Carefully he reached down and brushed a hand against the cold pale skin until his hand rested over the other’s eyes. Closing his own he dipped carefully into the mind of his new master. He tried to not cause him pain only going as far as the other’s mind would allow, but he felt no resistance. The kid had no mental barriers, nothing to stop him from delving into the deepest of memories. He found himself sinking into the young mentalscape and seeing everything he needed to see. 

His hand shaking as he removed it from the teens' eyes. Though how this kid was fourteen he wasn’t sure, he didn’t look older than twelve and that was stretching it. “Alright kid, I see you. You're lucky you didn’t summon another. Not many of my kind would be as nice as me. You have a fate watching out for you somewhere.” He reached down and lifted the teen into his arms carefully and tapped the basilisk with his shoe sending the corpse back to his room at the academy. He looked around and sneered in disgust. No they were not staying here, nothing but threats. So he reached within and pulled himself and the charge in his arms through a swirling mist of black. He would apologize later for bringing a non student into the academy. The walls of the chamber faded and once the darkness around them faded he stood in a room of soft reds and browns. It looked like an everyday dorm room with a bed, desk, and other such things about it a couple doors, one leading to his bathroom and the other leading to his ritual room where the basilisk now lay. He laid the teen down on the bed and eased the shoes off the kids feet, cleaned the long cuts on the palms and wrapped them carefully. His little master had been through many things in his short life, he could see why the kid would summon him. 

Luckily it was a kid and sense his body could not stay conscious during the ritual he got to take a trip down memory lane. This meant he could see what the kid was really after, what he truly desired. He didn’t have a binding agreement within the circle. He could have killed him and be done with it, but he was not heartless. A soft knock and purple eyes looked up at the door and he let his essence stretch to figure out who was one the other side, ah. “Come in, but be quiet please.” 

The door opened and a tall man stepped in, his deep grey skin cracked with lines of green. He was muscular with curling horns that wrapped up and back along black hair, scarred eyes of milky green looked around the air as he took a deep breath, “A human? Here? What have you done?”

The younger met the milky eyes with his own purple, “I was summoned and bound. He fell unconscious before the contract could be reached, so I brought him here sir.” 

“And you did not kill him?” He flexed the large wings behind him the rough boney structure stretched over by a thin acid green membrane. “It is unlike a demon to keep a contract unfulfilled with the summoner being alive.”

“I know sir but I couldn’t bring myself to end his life. He is a child. Driven to desperation. I looked into his mind, I wish to keep him.” the tone soft. 

“You can’t just keep your summoner. He will have control over you. You must change the binding before he wakes and he can give you your command.” The man stated and stepped into the room carefully his nose flaring as he took in the scents and navigated his way about the room till he reached the bed and reached down with a clawed hand to touch the mortal on the cheek carefully, “Hmm, he has a gift. Magic. Enough to be a student I would think. Though being here is dangerous.”

“It would be but not if I mark him as mine. Not many would challenge my claim to him. It would keep him safe until he is able to defend for himself.”

“That is true but what will you tell him when he awakes? If he is so desperate to summon a demon, he is strong willed to even be able to finish it. It will not be easy to convince a strong mind and will.” He huffed, “I will speak with the Headmaster on your behalf. You may have the rest of the day to solidify this.”

The man turned to leave the room as the younger smiled and ran a hand through the dark hair of his new charge, “I won’t let you down sir.”

“See that you do not, and Castreal.” He paused at the door and glanced back over his shoulder, “I still expect your class work to be due by the morning. Being summoned from my class does not excuse you from the work.” Then was gone, shutting the door behind him. 

The teen groaned and tugged at his hair in frustration, His foreign magics professor was a strict mother fucker. He shook his hand and turned back to the bed grinning softly. Oh he was going to enjoy making this little one his. He knew what the other desired more than even, and he was going to give it to him. It would only take time. 

“Welcome to your new life green eyes.”


End file.
